


They’re Us, But A Different Us

by HiroAngelLight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Life, Paladins, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), meeting with some familiar faces, stranded in alternate reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroAngelLight/pseuds/HiroAngelLight
Summary: The paladins find a mysterious device while searching for the source of a distress signal they get. But something happens, and the next thing they know, they are in a different place and meet some people with familiar faces.





	They’re Us, But A Different Us

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Voltron Legendary Defender.
> 
> Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English is NOT my main language. I have this bad habit of not realizing my mistakes in my stories until days or even months after publishing the story. 
> 
> Additional Note: This is unedited!

**-oOo-**

**Encounter 1A**

“This has to be a joke,” Keith muttered in disbelief.

“I should be the one who say that,” another Keith said.

The paladins, including Shiro, were stunned by the sight in front of them. Apparently, there were two Keiths there. They were facing each other as if it was some kind of joke. This also confused the others. But, how the hell did this happen?

Well, it all started with the paladins finding a distress signal in a planet. They immediately headed there. But when they arrived, no one was there. They thought it was a trap. Still, they kept on searching the source of the distress signal to find out what happened and who sent it.

Soon, they saw something that looked like an abandoned house. They went in and no one was there. Pidge said the signal was coming from inside the house, so they needed to find the sender. Or at least, a device that could send a distress signal. After a few minutes of searching, Lance accidentally bumped into something that resembled to a bookshelf and something else fell down. He picked it up and told the others what he just found.

It was a device in the shape of black metal box. Nothing like a switch or anything was on the box. Pidge was sure that the mysterious device was the source of the signal. Allura didn’t know what it was, saying she had never seen something like that before. They tried to inspect it.

But suddenly, the mysterious device glowed with icy blue light. And soon, a very bright light engulfed the room. When the light disappeared, they fell down to the floor. They got up and realized they were not in the same room like before. The room looked like a room you could see on earth!

From what they knew, they were definitely in someone’s living room. They could see a set of black couch, coffee table, flat TV, a bookshelf with a lot of books, DVD player, and other things they could find in a living room. There was a slide door made of glass that went straight to a balcony. They looked outside, and saw some house in the neighbourhood. Also, a car just passed the house. They were on earth, for sure!

“What the fuck?! Who the hell are you?!” someone shouted from behind them. And they were shocked.

The person was a guy. They realized they knew really well who that person was. Even though he looked slightly different, and maybe even a little bit older, but they definitely knew that person. That guy was Keith. Or at least, that was what they thought.

“Answer me! Who the hell are you and how did you get in?!” the other Keith shouted again, demanding for answer.

They were silent at first, until Keith took of his paladin helmet absentmindedly, followed by others. This time, the other Keith stared at them in shock. “I must be dreaming,” the other Keith groaned as his hand was placed on his forehead, then he looked again at them. “Are you going to answer me or what?!”

“We will answer you,” Hunk started. “But please, put on some clothes first.”

“Yeah, put on some clothes. We have a lady and an underage kid here!” Lance added.

“Hey!” Pidge yelled at Lance and gave him a sharp elbow right on his stomach. He could only wince in pain.

Well, the paladins were right. Because the Keith who stood by the doorframe in front of them, didn’t wear anything, except something that looked like a man’s thong. A sexy man’s lingerie in the colour of solid black. Moreover, it had laces on it! Yeah, definitely something they didn’t want to see.

The other Keith sighed exasperatedly. “I guess you’re right,” he said. He turned around to go to the other room. But before he walked away, he looked again at them with a smirk on his face.

“While I put some clothes on, you better take a good care of your Shiro there. I think his brain has stopped functioning.”

**-oOo-**

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This is just something I have in mind for a while now. I always imagine what the paladins’ reaction would be if they meet with their other selves from another realities. And some of them are inspired from my favourite fics here. And if you’re wondering about the other Keith’s thong, you can see it on www.amazon.com/ENVY-BODY-SHOP-Garter-Bikini/dp/B01G5LXX74 .
> 
> Until next time~


End file.
